Surprise for Him (Mingry Vers)
by Wonwoods
Summary: Junhui yang kecewa berat karna Ming Ming batal datang ke Korea hari ini karna badai salju. Junhui yang diseret paksa oleh Wonwoo untuk makan siang di apartemennya. Ming Ming yang merencanakan sesuatu. Ming Ming yang penuh kejutan. It's Mingry Area! / uke! Junhui / seme! Ming Ming / MINGRY LAND / YAO MING MING / WEN JUNHUI / SEVENTEEN


Surprise for Him (Mingry Vers)

Cast :

Yao Ming Ming and Jerry Wen (Wen Junhui)

Author :

Aaron Skye Hywel

Genre :

Romance, Humor

Rating :

T

Warning :

Banyak typo bersebaran

Don't Like? Don't Read

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict Mingry_Vers %

Junhui berkali kali mengecek ponselnya pagi ini. Tidak ada satupun pesan masuk ataupun telfon dari seseorang yang ia tunggu. Berkali kali pula Junhui mencoba menghubungi nomor itu namun yang menjawab hanyalah suara dari operator yang mengatakan bahwa nomor yang sedang dihubungi sedang tidak dalam jangkauan.

Tangannya tidak berhenti menggeser geser layar ponselnya. Mencari nomor seseorang lainnya yang mungkin bisa dihubungi. Mulai dari nomor teman temannya yang mengenal orang yang Junhui tunggu hingga nomor teman temannya di Korea, semua dihubungi. Namun, hanya beberapa dari mereka yang mengangkat telfon Junhui dan berkata bahwa mereka tidak mengetahui di mana orang yang Junhui tunggu saat ini.

Junhui melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju dapur untuk mengambil segelas air. Matanya menelusuri sticky notes yang tertempel di pintu kulkasnya. Membacanya satu persatu. Tidak ada yang spesial, hanya sekumpulan sticky notes yang berisi apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Junhui mengambil salah satu sticky notes yang tertempel dan membacanya ulang. "Harusnya dia menghubungiku sekarang," gumannya. "Jika pesawatnya delay 'kan harusnya memberiku kabar. Minimal mengirimiku pesan," lanjutnya.

Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam sakunya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Wonwoo. Matanya melebar setelah membaca pesan dari Wonwoo. "Yang benar saja?! Berenang di musim dingin seperti ini?! Sepertinya dia baru saja terbentur sesuatu yang keras sehingga membuatnya seperti ini."

Junhui menekan tombol dial di layarnya. "YAK! APA MAKSUDMU MENGAJAKKU BERENANG DI MUSIM DINGIN INI HAH?! SEPERTINYA BERKENCAN DENGAN KIM TIANG ITU MEMBUATMU JADI GILA!"

Wonwoo yang di seberang sana langsung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. "Itu hanya basa basi, bodoh! Cepat turun! Aku sudah di loby. Kuberikan waktu sepuluh menit untukmu bersiap siap. Aku ingin mengajakmu makan yakiniku dan kare di apartemenku. Mingyu dan yang lainnya sudah akan berangkat ke apartemenku! Tidak ada penolakan! Cepat Wen!" dan pip! Wonwoo mematikan sambungan telfon secara sepihak.

Kembali ke Junhui. Ekspresi Junhui benar benar bisa ditebak. Bibirnya mengerucut sebal. "Sepertinya aku harus menjauhkan Wonwoo dari si Kim Tiang itu. Kim Tiang itu bisa merusak kejiwaan sahabatku," dumel Junhui.

Junhui bergegas menuju kamarnya dan mengganti pakaiannya dengan mantel bulu berwarna hitam. Lengkap dengan kacamata bulat dan topi kesukaannya.

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict Mingry_Vers %

Di loby, Wonwoo berkali kali melihat arlojinya. Bibirnya sesekali menggerutu sebal. "Kau keterlaluan, Jun. Padahal kubilang sepuluh menit tapi ini sudah hampir lima belas menit," ocehnya sendiri.

Junhui berjalan –sangat– santai ke arah Wonwoo saat pintu lift sudah terbuka. Pandangannya tidak lepas dari ponselnya hingga Wonwoo menarik tanggannya. "Oh? Maaf maaf, kau tau, tiba tiba aku ada panggilan alam. Jadi maaf ya," ucap Junhui sambil menampilkan cengirannya.

Wonwoo memutar matanya malas dan mengangguk. "Sudahlah, ayo ke basement. Mobilku ada di basement," baru saja Junhui akan membuka mulutnya, Wonwoo sudah memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak akan memakai jasa Valet di apartemen bintang lima ini."

Junhui mendengus. "Kenapa tiba tiba mengajakku makan kare dan yakiniku?" tanya Junhui. Wonwoo menggeleng. "Hanya ingin makan saja. Aku baru saja dapat gaji jadi kemarin aku dan Mingyu berbelanja bahan bahan yakiniku dan kare."

"Kau bilang tadi, Mingyu sedang dalam perjalanan ke apartemenmu? Lalu siapa yang memasak?". Wonwoo menatap tajam Junhui. "Tentu saja aku! Mingyu memberikan bagaimana cara memasaknya. Tenang saja, dapurku baik baik saja kok."

"Ngomong ngomong, apa dia belum datang?" tanya Wonwoo. "Ha? Siapa? Oh, Ming Ming? Mungkin pesawatnya delay karna badai salju di Beijing."

Wonwoo melemparkan kunci mobilnya ke arah Junhui saat sudah sampai di basement. "Kau yang menyetir!" Junhui menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dasar Jeon menyebalkan! Jika bukan karna kau sahabatku, aku tidak akan mau menyetir untukmu," gerutu Junhui.

"Cepatlah Wen!" teriak Wonwoo dari dalam mobil. "Menyebalkan! Rubah menyebalkan! Awas saja kau!'

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Sementara Junhui dan Wonwoo sedang dalam perjalanan, Mingyu; Seungcheol dan yang lainnya sudah menggerutu kelaparan di ruang tamu apartemen Wonwoo.

Vernon berguling guling di lantai karna kelaparan. "Kupikir tadi saat kita sudah sampai, Wonwoo hyung dan Jerry hyung sudah ada di sini, tapi ternyata belum sampai. Padahal aku tidak makan sejak pagi tadi hanya untuk kare dan yakiniku,"

"Aku pulang!" teriak Wonwoo dari arah pintu. Seolah melihat oasis di padang pasir yang luas, mata Vernon berbinar binar. "Wonwoo hyung! Hyung aku sudah lapar~" rengeknya.

Wonwoo terkikir. "Baiklah baiklah, Gyu, ayo bantu aku menyiapkan semuanya." Mingyu mengangguk. "Baiklah!". "Eh, Jerry hyung di mana?" tanya Vernon. "Ada di loby! Dia bilang, dia akan beli cake dulu!" jawab Wonwoo dari dapur. Vernon menganggukkan kepalanya paham.

"Halo! Aku datang! Aku bawa cheese cake, mocca late dan green tea untuk kalian! Aku yang traktir!" teriak Junhui dari ambang pintu.

Dongjin, Dino dan Samuel segera berlari ke arah Junhui dan menyerbu kantong plastik yang dibawa Junhui. "Waa Jerry hyung baik sekali! Sini biar aku bantu bawa hyung,"

Seungcheol berdiri dari duduknya dan menggeser sofa agar ruang tamu di apartemen Wonwoo terlihat lebih luas. "Jangan berebut dong. Semua dapat bagian kok!" ucap Junhui. Dibantu dengan Seokmin, Seungcheol menggeser meja makan beserta kursinya ke ruang tamu.

Ponsel Junhui berdering. Ada video call dari Ming Ming. "Ni Hao, Ming~ Kau di mana?" tanya Junhui. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tamu setelah sebelumnya ia melepaskan sepatunya.

"Begini ge, aku bangun kesiangan dan kau tau aku ketinggalan pesawat. Aku tidak bisa naik penerbangan selanjutnya karna tiketnya jauh lebih mahal dari biasanya. Aku akan ke Korea besok naik penerbangan pertama. Maaf ya ge."

Terlihat raut kekecewaan dari wajah Junhui. "Emh tidak apa apa kok Ming. Kau emh kau sudah makan 'kan?"

Di seberang sana, Ming Ming tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Sudah kok ge. Gege sendiri bagaimana?" Junhui mengarahkan layarnya ke arah Seungcheol dan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tengah. "Kami semua akan makan. Aku sedang di apartemen Wonwoo."

"Oh itu Ming Ming hyung?! Ming Ming hyung! Cepat datang! Kami akan makan kare!" pekik Samuel saat melihat layar ponsel Junhui. Ming Ming tersenyum. "Besok aku akan datang, Sammy. Jika aku datang, kau akan berikan apa untuk hyung?"

Samuel terlihat berpikir. "Mungkin aku akan belikan hyung ice cream," ucap Samuel asal. Junhui memberikan ponselnya pada Samuel. Memberi kesempatan pada yang lain untuk berbicara dengan Ming Ming.

Mingyu datang dari dapur dengan membawa kuali besar berisi kare buatan Wonwoo –yang tadi sudah disempurnakan olehnya sebelum dibawa keluar–. "Awas awas! Karenya sudah datang! Dongjin, mundurlah sebentar, ini panas."

Disusul Wonwoo dengan banyak piring di tangannya. "Oh biar aku bantu," ucap Joshua. Ia berdiri dan mengambil beberapa piring dari tangan Wonwoo dan menatanya di meja.

"Jerry hyung! Ming Ming hyung ingin bicara denganmu!" ucap Samuel sambil memberikan ponselnya pada Junhui.

Junhui menerima ponselnya dan berjalan ke arah balkon di kamar Wonwoo. "Tadi itu sangat ramai ya?" ucap Ming Ming. Junhui mengangguk. "Begitulah. Jika kau di sini, pasti akan semakin ramai ya. Umh Ming, kau sedang di mana?"

"Oh, aku sedang di pusat perbelanjaan. Aku akan belikan oleh oleh untuk kalian semua dan yang spesial untukmu, ge."

Junhui tersenyum. "Tidak perlu repot repot membelikan mereka hadiah. Aku akan pulang ke China saat kuliahku sudah selesai."

Ming Ming mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Aku tunggu kepulanganmu, princess. Sudah sana, sebaiknya kau makan dan charger ponselmu karna nanti akan aku telfon lagi setelah kau pulang dari rumah Wonwoo ge."

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Ming Ming menyeret koper besarnya. Tangan kirinya menenteng beberapa paperbag berbagai warna. Senyum tidak lepas dari wajah tampannya.

Ia melihat ke segala penjuru arah untuk mencari taksi. Sudah hampir sore dan ia harus bergegas.

Seorang supir taksi datang menghampirinya. "Anda butuh taksi, tuan?". Ming Ming tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Oh? Iya, saya harus bergegas sekarang."

Paman supir taksi tersebut membantu Ming Ming membawakan koper besarnya dan menaruhnya di bagasi, begitu pula dengan ransel yang dibawa Ming Ming.

"Tolong antarkan ke alamat ini ya paman," ucap Ming Ming setelah dirinya sudah berada di dalam taksi.

Ming Ming merogoh sakunya dan mengetik pesan untuk Junhui. Isi pesan singkat Ming Ming jika diterjemahkan, kira kira begini 'Jerry gege apa sudah pulang?'

Selang beberapa menit, Junhui membalas pesannya. 'Nanti malam aku baru akan pulang Ming. Aku masih berada di rumah Wonwoo. Kami akan makan yakiniku."

Ming Ming tersenyum. Jari jarinya menari di atas layar ponselnya. Mengetik balasan untuk Junhui. 'Baiklah kalau begitu ge. Aku akan latihan menari dulu. Nanti malam akan aku telfon."

"Jika boleh saya tahu, tuan ini dari mana?" tanya paman supir taksi itu. "Ah saya dari China, paman," Ming Ming tersenyum. "Wah bahasa Koreanya sangat lancar sekali. Apa tuan ini sudah sering ke Korea?". Ming Ming mengangguk. "Jika dibilang sering, yah begitulah. Kekasih saya melanjutkan kuliah di Universitas Korea jadi saya sering datang ke Korea dan dulu saya pernah mengikuti audisi dan trainee di salah satu agensi."

Paman supir taksi itu tersenyum. "Wah begitu ya? Oh tuan, kita sudah sampai,". Ming Ming mengangguk dan membayar ongkos taksinya dan segera turun untuk mengambil koper dan ranselnya. Tidak lupa paperbag yang ia bawa.

"Terima kasih paman. Hati hati di jalan," ucap Ming Ming dan membungkuk. "Ah sopan sekali," guman paman supir taksi tersebut.

Ming Ming melangkahkan kakinya menuju loby apartemen dan mengecek ponselnya. Ada satu pesan masuk dari Junhui. 'Satu jam lagi mungkin aku akan pulang. Samuel tiba tiba demam dan aku akan mengantarkannya pulang bersama Seungcheol hyung."

Ming Ming melebarkan matanya. 'Satu Jam?!"

% Aaron_Skye_Hywel Special_Fanfict %

Junhui melangkahkan kakinya menuju lift untuk kembali ke apartemennya. Ia masih mengkhawatirkan Samuel yang tiba tiba demam setelah tersedak makanan.

TING!

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai sepuluh. Kakinya melangkah keluar dan berjalan ke lorong aparrtemennya dan berhenti di depan pintu apartemennya.

Pikirannya masih bergelut seputar Samuel. Bagaimanapun juga, Samuel sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik bahkan anak sendiri oleh Junhui.

Tangannya merogoh sakunya untuk megambil key-card di saku hoodienya. Tangannya terulur untuk membuka pintu apartemennya dan memasuki apartemennya.

Junhui membuka sepatunya dan menaruhnya asal. Ia juga melepas mantel hitamnya dan meletakkan sembarang tempat.

"Seingatku tadi, aku tidak mematikan seluruh lampunya. Kenapa sekarang seperti hutan? Gelap sekali astaga," guman Junhui. Ia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan lahan agar tidak tersandung sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya.

Tangannya meraba raba tembok untuk mencari tombol lampu. "Ah ketemu!" serunya. Junhui menekan nekan tombol lampunya, tapi lampunya sama sekali tidak ada yang mau menyala. "Yang benar saja?! Kenapa tidak menyala sih?"

Setidaknya Junhui adalah orang yang berotak encer. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menyalakan lampu senternya. Junhui sempat berpikir yang tidak tidak soal apa yang terjadi dengan apartemennya.

Junhui sempat merasakan ada yang aneh. Kakinya menginjak sesuatu di lantai. Ada kelopak bunga di kakinya. Tunggu. Kelopak bunga? Jangan jangan, apartemennya dirampok.

'Perampok macam apa yang meninggalkan kelopak bunga?' pikir Junhui. Ia mencoba menekan tombol lampu yang lainnya. Tidak mau menyala juga. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan apartemen Junhui?

Junhui melihat siluet seseorang yang berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan santainya. Matanya melebar. "Apa itu tadi?" gumannya.

BLAM!

Pintu kamarnya dibanting dari dalam. Junhui berlari mendekati kamarnya. "Dikunci?! Astaga! Hei! Buka pintunya! Siapa kau?! Apa maumu?!" teriak Junhui.

Perasaan Junhui tidak enak. Di dalam kamarnya banyak barang berharga miliknya. Ada banyak hadiah berharga dari Ming Ming. Dan semua itu bernilai mahal. Jika sampai barang itu dicuri, ia harus bilang apa pada kekasihnya itu? Ming Ming memberinya hadiah hasil kerjanya selama ini. Ia sudah berjanji pada Ming Ming akan menjaga semua hadiah itu.

Brak brak brak!

Junhui terus menggedor pintu kamarnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?! Buka pintunya!" teriak Junhui. Saking ngototnya berteriak, Junhui terbatuk beberapa kali.

Dari bawah celah pintu terlihat cahaya. Bukan cahaya lampu, namun seperti cahaya dari api dari lilin atau bahkan orang di dalam itu membakar kamar Junhui.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! BUKA PINTUNYA! KAU MEMBAKAR KAMARKU! ASTAGA SEPERTINYA AKU HARUS SERING BEROLAHRAGA AGAR AKU BISA MENDOBRAK PINTU INI. HEI! BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Sudah lima menit berlalu. Junhui menyerah. Ia terduduk di lantai dan bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. Kakinya tertekuk. Ia membenamkan wajahnya di atas tangannya yang bertumpu pada kakinya.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa yang harus aku katakan pada Ming Ming?" gumannya. Ia menghela napas.

Junhui mendongakkan kepalanya saat terdengar bunyi kunci dari dalam kamarnya. "Dibuka?" tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia berdiri dan mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya. Bisa dibuka! Mata Junhui menyipit saat melihat sesuatu di atas ranjang King Size miliknya. Sebuah kotak berwarna putih.

Ia dapat melihat banyak lilin dengan bentuk yang lucu berjajar mengitari ranjangnya. Tanpa sadar, Junhui tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati ranjangnya. Ada taburan kelopak bunga juga di ranjangnya. Membentuk sebuah kata dalam huruf pinyin. Jika diterjemahkan, kata itu memiliki arti 'Cinta'.

"Perampok macam apa ini yang meninggalkan hiasan di kamar korbannya?" guman Junhui diiringi tawa renyah dari bibirnya.

Junhui melebarkan matanya saat ada tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya seakan kaku saking terkejutnya. Junhui juga bisa merasakan deru napas seseorang itu di sekitar pipi dan telinganya.

Tubuhnya semakin kaku saat ia merasakan orang di belakangnya mengecup dan mengulum telinganya. Oh astaga, jantungnya berdegup sangat cepat dan ia yakin jika jantungnya akan melompat dari tempatnya jika orang itu tidak segera menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Wo Ai Ni, Jerry Wen!"

Suara itu. Junhui kenal suara itu. Suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap hari. Suara yang selalu menenangkannya. Suara yang selalu ia ingin dengar sesaat sebelum tidur.

Junhui memutar tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya. "Wo Ye Ai Ni... Yao Ming Ming!" pipinya bersemu saat mengatakan itu.

Tangannya terulur untuk memeluk pemuda tinggi di depannya. Ming Ming tersenyum dan membalas pelukan Junhui. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan ketika kau membuat kejutan untuk Junhui.

Ming Ming meraih kotak putih di atas ranjang Junhui dan membukanya. Ada sepasang cincin di dalamnya. "Gege, tatap aku. Dengarkan aku. Perhatikan aku," Junhui mengangguk. Pipinya masih bersemu dengan kurang ajarnya.

Ming Ming berjongkok di depan Junhui dan mengeluarkan satu cincin dari dalamnya. "Jerry Wen a.k.a Wen Junhui, will you marry me?"

Mata Junhui berbinar. Inilah salah satu alasan dirinya sangat mencintai seorang Ming Ming. Penuh kejutan. "I do, I do Ming!"

Ming Ming tersenyum dan memasangkan cincinnya di jari manis Junhui lalu memeluk Junhui dengan erat. Bahu Junhui bergetar. "Gege, terima kasih sudah mencintaiku hingga saat ini. Maaf aku tadi membohongimu. Saat aku bilang aku sedang di pusat perbelanjaan, sebenarnya saat itu aku sudah di bandara dan sedang berjalan menuju pesawat. Maaf ya, ge. Aku mencintaimu."

Junhui memukul dada Ming Ming beberapa kali. "Bodoh! Aku tidak peduli alasanmu!". Ming Ming terkikik dan memeluk Junhui dengan erat.

"Gege..." panggil Ming Ming. Junhui mendongakkan kepalanya. Ming Ming menyunggingkan senyuman yang mengerikan bagi Junhui. 'Oh tidak, aku harus segera pergi dari sini!' pikir Junhui. Namun tetap saja, Junhui kalah cepat dengan Ming Ming.

Ming Ming membanting tubuh Junhui di atas ranjang dan menindihnya. "Menyingkir dari atasku! A aku akan... aahhh Minghh hentikaannnh ituu!"

Dan terjadilah hal hal yang tidak diinginkan oleh Junhui malam itu. Tapi setidaknya Junhui mendapat kehangatan secara cuma cuma dari Ming Ming.

.:: END ::.

2K17 / 09 / 04 – 4:20 P.M.

Halo caratdeul dan readernim sekalian! Hwhwhwhw saya balik dengan ff baru. Surprise for Him Mingry Version~! Entah kenapa saya tiba tiba kangen Mingry moment q(-_-)p

Saya termasuk fans Jun di dalam kubu Jun Uke/?

Oh satu lagi, saya selaku author pengen bilang kalo ff yang 'Sunbaenim, Saranghae!' untuk chapter lima saya belom bisa up minggu ini. Jujur saya bingung harus diapain lagi wkwkwk

Terima Kasih! Gomapseumnida! Xie Xie! Thank You!


End file.
